1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover stopper structure and foldable electronic device using the cover stopper structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices such as foldable mobile phone generally include a body and a cover foldable relative to the body. When the cover is folded to open at a desire angle, it is sometimes necessary to lock the cover by a cover stopper structure. Cover stopper structures are generally made of plastic materials. However, due to lack of sufficient strength and anti-abrasion capabilities, the plastic cover stopper structure tends to fail after many folding cycles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.